


Unexpected Guest

by TramGirl



Series: March (Mini-Fic) Madness [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Interrogation, Q is a Brat, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Randomness, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TramGirl/pseuds/TramGirl
Summary: During a lull in the war, Rogue Squadron tries to get some training in, but an unexpected guest derails things. Fic 1 of 31 for March (mini-fic) Madness, prompted by MK! :)





	

The bald man sitting across the table from him had a military bearing to him, Tycho thought, noting how he sat very straight in his chair. And it was with a slight feeling of discomfort that Tycho realized that _he_ was being observed just as much as he was observing.

“You’re pretty lucky we scanned the range before we started our bombing run,” Tycho said conversationally. “We came here precisely because our scouts said this planet was uninhabited.”

“I certainly had no intention of being where your men found me,” the man returned. “And I will tell you what I told them- I was marooned there. I’m Captain Zhean-Luc Pikard of the United Federation of Planets and it is of the utmost importance that I contact Starfleet.”

“This is where you’ve lost us,” Tycho informed him. “I have never heard of this United Federation of Planets or Starfleet, and neither have our databanks. And I’m afraid that for security reasons, we can’t permit you to contact anyone at this time.” Their mission had been very straightforward- planetary bombardment training to bring the newest recruits up to scratch while there was a little breathing room and some ordinance on the verge of expiring. It had all been very straightforward and simple until a solitary life-form had been detected where none should have been. They’d aborted the bombing run and immediately returned to the makeshift training base on a neighboring island before a commando team took a shuttle over and secured the man.

“Am I being detained?” the man wanted to know.

“Until such time as we are finished with our training exercises, I’m afraid so,” Tycho said. 

“And what then?”

“Then…we’ll probably drop you off at the nearest Alliance held world. We’re not the Empire, you may have noticed we didn’t shoot you out of hand,” Tycho pointed out. Although where and how exactly the man was set at liberty would probably depend upon orders from higher up in the chain of command than Rogue Squadron which was at present burdened with the mysterious stranger.

“Alliance? Empire?” the man looked genuinely perplexed. “Can you at least tell me what quadrant I’m in?”

Tycho frowned. “You really don’t know where you are- but how did you get here?”

“An entity known as Kew,” Pikard said, looking annoyed. “He and I had a disagreement of opinions and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the beach that your men found me on two days later.”

It sounded unlikely, Tycho knew, but an extensive search seemed to bear out Pikard’s claims. He’d been found with the clothes on his back and nothing else- no weapons, no supplies, no ship. Completely, utterly at the mercy of anything out there. And from the reports of his encounter with the team that found him, he had been dehydrated and was extremely hungry.

“This Alliance,” Pikard spoke up again. “It’s a military force of some kind?”

“Some would call us an armed rebellion but I believe we’re simply trying to re-establish the principles of the Old Republic and the Galactic Senate, prior to the rise of the Emperor,” Tycho said.

“And this Emperor is a dictator?”

“I still can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Tycho muttered, half to himself. “Yes. A speciesist, mass-murderer, who built a planet-killing weapon. If you really have never heard of the Empire, you should count yourself very fortunate.” 

***

“I don’t think he’s lying,” was Tycho’s verdict, upon emerging from the store-room which was doubling as a makeshift holding cell. Still, he didn’t object to Wes Janson making sure the door was properly locked so that their unexpected ‘guest’ didn’t escape.

Wedge Antilles shook his head. “I know this is a pretty dark corner of the galaxy, but it still seems more than a little unbelievable.”

“A spy would have had a better cover story,” Tycho pointed out. “I don’t think he’s crazy, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been what feels like a million years since I've written any SW fanfic. I was very deliberately vague on the when and where this is taking place- sometime after ANH obviously but beyond that...eh? Expiring ordinance... is that a thing that happens in SW? It's been such a long time....  
> Yay one-shots! :)


End file.
